<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rescue Bots / Academy X Reader Drabbles - Symbiote by writeyouin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085721">Rescue Bots / Academy X Reader Drabbles - Symbiote</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin'>writeyouin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabbles, Multi, Reader-Insert, Symbiotic Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request:How will the rescue bots react when they find out their s/o has a Symbiote? (And maybe the rescue bots academy too? Please, if not it’s ok)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blades/You, Boulder/Reader, Boulder/You, Chase/Reader, Chase/You, Heatwave/Reader, Heatwave/You, Hoist/Reader, Hoist/You, Hotshot/Reader, Hotshot/You, Medix/Reader, Medix/You, Wedge/Reader, Wedge/You, Whirl/Reader, Whirl/you, blades/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rescue Bots / Academy X Reader Drabbles - Symbiote</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N - This isn’t in my usual format, but there are so many rescue bots that it felt easier to write it this way, so if you would like full stories anon, then please just tell me and I’ll fix this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Heatwave</span>
</p>
<p>Heatwave was speechless. He always thought you were keeping something from him, but he never imagined it would be anything as insane as this. How could you keep a Symbiote from him? More importantly, if he hadn’t walked in on you and that THING talking to one another, how long would you have kept it from him? Forever?</p>
<p>For the past three weeks, he has avoided seeing you, yelling at you the few times you’ve tried to call. He pretends to be mad at you, but mostly he is furious at himself. How hadn’t he noticed something as big as this? There were days when you were the sweetest person in the world, and there were days that you were completely distant from him; now he knows the distant part of you was actually the Symbiote, telling you Heatwave wasn’t worth your time.</p>
<p>One day, amidst a fire which is too much for the bots to handle alone, Heatwave sees you running inside the burning building, the Symbiote providing an organic armour so the smoke inhalation doesn’t affect you. You stay well away from the flames, instead using your Symbiote strength to lift debris off the victims, carrying them out two at a time.</p>
<p>After a week of thinking about the applications of the Symbiote in rescue work, Heatwave visits you and sheepishly apologises for his behaviour. If you have a Symbiote, then he will respect that; he still doesn’t love the idea, but he doesn’t say that.</p>
<p>At his admission of respect, the Symbiote no longer tries to turn you against Heatwave; in fact, the Symbiote even admits that it respects Heatwave’s strength and bravery in the field.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Chase</span>
</p>
<p>From the second you tell him about it, Chase does not like the Symbiote one bit. He has tried to argue his point logically to you in a sophisticated five-hour power point presentation and is willing to go as far as structured debate when you still disagree with him.</p>
<p>All you keep telling him is that the Symbiote is a part of you, but Chase is adamant that it doesn’t have to be; if only you could see that you could have a different, safer life wherein a parasite isn’t feeding off you.</p>
<p>It’s only when you argue that all sentient life has value and therefore must be protected that Chase starts to listen. He could never deny the statement, so it only perplexes him further when you point out that without you, the Symbiote will die. Chase loves you, and so he will make peace with the creature inside you, if it makes you happy. However, just because he maintains a peaceful relationship with the creature doesn’t mean he won’t watch your every move to make sure it isn’t going to hurt you. Chase is a protector; it will take a long time for him to trust the Symbiote fully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Blades</span>
</p>
<p>Blades saw something like this once in one of those Earth movies, Invasion of the Body Snatchers. He makes a big deal of telling you this, and constantly asking if the Symbiote is going to rip through your chest and kill everybody on Griffin Rock, just like that other movie.</p>
<p>“(Y/N), you’ve gotta make it leave,” He tries to warn you. “First, it makes you think it’s your friend then it eats your brain or turns you into a zombie.”</p>
<p>The Symbiote hears this and covers the entirety of your body, making you bigger, faster and stronger. “Say that to my face!” The Symbiote hisses at Blades.</p>
<p>Blades throws up his arms and runs away screaming, afraid the Symbiote is going to kill him.</p>
<p>Once you are in charge again and the Symbiote is only a tiny blob on your shoulder, you sigh. “Why did you have to do that? Now I have to spend the afternoon calming him down. He was already spooked enough about you.”</p>
<p>Your Symbiote simply laughs darkly, “Ah, but who could resist? He is so adorable when he is running away. I see the appeal in a relationship with this one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Boulder</span>
</p>
<p>When you sit Boulder down and tell him of your Symbiote, you expect him to be upset that you kept the secret from him, or perhaps to be angry, or even a little concerned. Instead, he immediately asks to meet the Symbiote, if that’s okay with the two of you.</p>
<p>Silently, the Symbiote appears on your shoulder, staring at Boulder with a curious gaze and only transmitting its thoughts to you. It becomes clear that Boulder’s curiosity has got the better of him when he asks if the two of you will undergo some voluntary tests in the name of science.</p>
<p>Your Symbiote discusses the idea privately with you, agreeing to do so, but only if you set some ground-rules about what is and isn’t allowed. You begin mediating between the two, until they are finally on talking terms to discuss the matter themselves.</p>
<p>Honestly, Boulder isn’t sure what to think of your Symbiote, but he will decide based on the conclusion of the upcoming tests.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Hoist</span>
</p>
<p>When Hoist finds out about the Symbiote, he pretends to accept it to hide his anxiety. He is too scared to ask you if this is normal for humans, so instead he goes to the one person who might know about these things; Professor Boulder.</p>
<p>Boulder tells him what little he knows about Symbiotes, and after that he suggests that Hoist should be open with you and the Symbiote about his feelings. After hearing the good advice, Hoist takes you to the Engineering room for a little privacy and he asks if you and the Symbiote would be okay answering a few of his questions. By the end, he feels like this experience has made your relationship stronger and he is thankful for that and eager to welcome the Symbiote with open arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Medix</span>
</p>
<p>Medix found out about the Symbiote when he was giving you a health check and the results were unusual. After confronting you about it, your Symbiote revealed itself, explaining to the young doctor what was going on.</p>
<p>Immediately, Medix is fascinated, and he is asking you every question he can think of. When it’s revealed that the Symbiote can regenerate your cellular structure, he is absolutely ecstatic.</p>
<p>Immediately, he starts running tests, not even waiting for permission before he’s taken a scan of the two of you. He cannot wait to see if this can advance organic medical procedures.</p>
<p>He’s so occupied, you sarcastically comment that you should leave the Symbiote with him.</p>
<p>You roll your eyes when he replies, “That would be great, thank you.”</p>
<p>Your Symbiote rests on your shoulder, whispering, “Should we tell him I can’t leave you.”</p>
<p>You whisper back, “Hang on, see how long it takes him to notice that I’m still here.”</p>
<p>The two of you will be waiting a long time while Medix draws up some charts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Wedge</span>
</p>
<p>Wedge finds out about your Symbiote when you get trapped in a collapsed building. He thought you’d died, but as he started digging you out, he hears somebody calling his name. It’s a creature like nothing he’s ever seen. Once the Symbiote returns to the inside of your body and it’s just you Wedge can see, he starts to calm down, putting the pieces of the puzzle together that the Symbiote had protected you.</p>
<p>As someone who wants to be leader of a future team, Wedge is trying to be logical about this, but he can’t help being a little insecure about it.</p>
<p>What if you think you can handle a situation when you can’t? Just because you’re stronger and more resilient than the average organic doesn’t mean he wants you putting yourself in danger. He makes you and the Symbiote promise you won’t do anything dangerous, just because you can, and it’s only when the two of you agree that he calms down about the entire thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Hotshot</span>
</p>
<p>Hotshot came to check on you one night after a horror film. He is prepared to tell you that he’s coming to check on you but really, he just wants to cuddle because he’s terrified. His fears are only increased when he finds you talking to a slimy <em>thing </em>coming from your neck.</p>
<p>Before you know what’s going on, he’s ran in screaming and is hosing you down. It’s only when Heatwave comes in and holds him back that you get your chance to explain what a Symbiote is and how you came to have one.</p>
<p>After that, Hotshot makes you show him everything the Symbiote can do in the simulator room. Instantly, he becomes indignant about that- that THING.</p>
<p>How are you going to pay attention to all the cool things he can do, when you can do things just as cool with the help of your Symbiote? It’s not fair. He wanted to be the hero of the relationship, not you. How can there possibly be enough attention for both him and your Symbiote?</p>
<p>You finally reassure him when you say there’ll be twice as much love for him, but he’s still not sure he likes it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Whirl</span>
</p>
<p>Whirl was practicing her stealth skills and followed you all the way from the training grounds to your room in the Academy. There, she saw you talking to your Symbiote. After watching for a few minutes to establish that the creature was non-hostile, Whirl ran in excitedly.</p>
<p>She loves you already and since you’re so great then you’re Symbiote will be JUST AS GREAT. There will be so much more to talk about. How long did it take the Symbiote to learn about Earth? IT LEARNT FROM YOUR MEMORIES? NO KIDDING, THAT’S GREAT. The three of you have to go on a triple date RIGHT NOW.</p>
<p>Whirl cannot wait to take a trip down memory lane and hear all about how the two of you met.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>